


I Have to Go and You Know It

by KiraXproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Goodbyes letter, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stiles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Scott is going to get married, Stiles Feels, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Why Did I Write This?, but he's going to be ok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraXproject/pseuds/KiraXproject
Summary: Estoy seguro de que te estarás preguntando por qué no estoy ahí, a tu lado, en el día más importante de tu vida como habíamos planeado desde que tuvimos la edad suficiente para pensar en bodas y amor. No te voy a mentir justo ahora así que por favor no esperes que llegue. No lo haré





	I Have to Go and You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en un pequeño receso entre clases así que espero no este _tan_ mal. Es mi primer fic de Teen wolf y sin betear por que estoy en la escuela y me da miedo que mi beta me pegue por no estar estudiando.
> 
> En fin, ojalá lo disfruten.

Hey Scotty,

Estoy seguro de que te estarás preguntando por qué no estoy ahí, a tu lado, en el día más importante de tu vida como habíamos planeado desde que tuvimos la edad suficiente para pensar en bodas y amor. No te voy a mentir justo ahora así que por favor no esperes que llegue.

 **No lo haré**.

No me siento cómodo con darte esta información por una simple carta, tan vacía como alguien pueda esperar, pero si todo sale como lo he pensado entonces jamás me volverás a ver.

Sabíamos que todo a terminar de esta forma ¿No es así? Al menos yo lo supe. Desde el primer beso que me diste después de que Allison pensara que era mejor probar otros amores además del tuyo antes de sentar cabeza, fui un consuelo, una forma que encontraste para darle a entender que podías vivir sin ella. Que podías ser igual de feliz con quien tú te lo propusieras, pero también sabías que solo era una fachada.

¿Lo hiciste a propósito, Scott? ¿Disfrutaste verla sufrir cuando me abrazabas? ¿Cuándo decías que me amabas?

Sé que probablemente no, o al menos el pensarlo me consuela, pero nadie estuvo ahí para detener a mi estúpido corazón. Te amé muchísimo tiempo antes de que esto sucediera, no quiero que confundas las cosas. Te amo desde mucho tiempo antes de que lo nuestro sucediera y al final me quedo sin la duda de lo que hubiera podido ser entre nosotros. ¿Recuerdas el incidente del pegamento y la brillantina? Sé que probablemente no, teníamos como seis años y aun así prometiste que algún día te casarías conmigo, es gracioso pero creo que desde entonces me enamoré de ti.

Del niño dulce que peleaba a mi lado contra los malos en miles de aventuras imaginarias que me dejan un dulce sabor de boca y buenos recuerdos, pero entonces dejaste de ser niño y te convertiste en el hombre que eres ahora _(incluyendo tu lobo interno, chucho)_ y te seguí amando, lo sigo haciendo.

¿Entiendes ahora por qué debo irme?

Tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy egoísta aunque no lo parezca y sé que haría alguna cosa estúpida, como suele ser mi costumbre, si me presento a tu boda. Solo haría más el ridículo del que estoy haciendo ahora.

Estoy siendo fatalista, dramático también y lamento arruinarte así el día, perdóname.

Lydia y papá me dijeron que estuviste preguntando por mi hace un par de semanas ¿Soy fácil de querer, verdad? Pero estoy bien, tengo un nuevo trabajo, vivo en un lugar diferente y he conseguido una nueva manada, así que no te preocupes por el asunto Omega. Estaré bien.

Por favor, cuídate mucho y dale un buen abrazo a Allison de mi parte, estoy seguro de que se verá hermosa con su vestido blanco

Sé feliz, Scott. Es lo único que quiero para ti y es precisamente por eso que me alejo, no me odies por eso, te lo pido como un favor. Sé que Allison te hace feliz y eso me alegra, te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Siempre tuyo.

_S. Stilinski_

 

_***_

 

—¿Estas bien? —La voz es apenas audible aún para su oído lobuno entre todo el alboroto del tráfico y la gente andando a su alrededor tratando de llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos. Al otro lado del mundo debe estar Scott dando el sí para pasar toda su vida con otra persona.

_Obviamente no lo estoy._

Pero no tiene ganas de explicarle nada a su acompañante, aún no es tiempo para dejarlo ir. Disfrutaría de ese amor que a fin de cuentas en algún momento fue lo mejor de su vida y lo dejaría ir poco a poco hasta que su corazón sanara lo mejor que pudiera.

—¿Preocupado por mí, _Lagartija_? Jamás esperé ver el día en que Jackson Whittemore se preocupara por un simple mortal.

—Eres manada —Contesta Jackson en algo que es mitad gruñido y algo muy parecido a la vergüenza que hace sonreír a Stiles.

Se levanta y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros a Jackson, quejándose del clima frío y el café amargo que compraron por la mañana.

_Estaré bien._

Es lo último que piensa antes de perderse entre la gente, el bullicio de un mundo que sigue su curso y la nueva vida que le espera delante.

 

 


End file.
